As computing devices continue to evolve, users expect a more seamless and efficient experience when interacting with their computing devices. Many different techniques and mechanisms have been introduced to allow users to interact with computing devices, such as through use of mechanical devices (e.g., keyboards, mice, etc.), touch screens, motion capture (e.g., gestures), and even using natural language input such as speech. When speech is used as in input, a computing device often sends at least some audio information to a remote computing device for speech processing. As users become accustomed to using voice input to control computing devices, conventional tasks may be reimagined to facilitate completion of the tasks using voice commands.
Some computing tasks require secure processes and/or implementation and enforcement of user privileges to enable users to take certain actions, such as modifying administration settings for a computing device. Traditionally, these types of actions are performed using conventional computing device input devices, such as a keyboard.